1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an improved engine capable of minimizing emissions.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engine designers continue to confront an ever more demanding set of governmentally mandated emissions standards and performance objectives. Modifications made to meet one standard may lead to increased emissions of a type that cause another standard to be exceeded. Thus designers are often confronted with not only the challenge of meeting a newly imposed emission standard but to do so in a way that does not cause other emissions standards, previously met or newly imposed, to be exceeded. The engine designers must also necessarily consider and preferably minimize the adverse effects of modifications on engine performance and fuel economy.
An example of the difficulties created for engine designers is that created by a new set of diesel engine emissions standards/limits mandated by the Environmental Protection Agency for application in the U.S. market. These standards require diesel engines to produce extremely low levels of emissions below specific limits based upon fuel consumption. Specifically, for example, new on-highway regulations require diesel engines complying with the regulations to maintain nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions combined with unburned hydrocarbons below 2.5 grams/b-hp-hr and particulates below 0.1 grams/b-hp-hr.
Changes in any one of a variety of engine design variables or engine operating variables such as engine compression; combustion chamber shape; rate of combustion chamber heat rejection and/or fuel injection spray pattern, pressure, timing and/or flow rate may be used to positively affect the control of one or more emissions. However, such changes can often adversely affect one or more other emissions possibly causing the emissions to exceed the acceptable limit. For example, as the brake mean effective pressure (bmep) is desirably increased, a tendency arises for NOx emissions in the engine's exhaust to increase. This problem is accentuated by the need to achieve other critical engine operating characteristics such as fuel economy, high torque output, low operating costs and/or reduced maintenance. As one example, the amount of soot that is entrained in the engine's lubrication oil can have a profound effect on the cost of operation and the length of service before a major overhaul is required. Soot is very abrasive and can cause high wear if allowed to become entrained in the engine's lubrication oil to any substantial degree. The amount of soot entrained in the engine's lubrication oil can be affected by a number of factors such as combustion chamber shape and fuel injection spray angle but changes in these variables can have the undesired effect of actually increasing emissions entrained in the engine's lubrication oil.
Many attempts have been made to produce an ideal flow pattern for the charge air and fuel within the combustion chamber of an internal combustion chamber. For example, provision of a combustion bowl in the upper region of a piston to cause, among other things, fuel/charge air mixture within a direct injection engine is well known as disclosed the article entitled “Future Developments . . . ”, Automotive Industries, Oct. 15, 1952. While most of the combustion bowl designs disclosed in this article appear to be symmetric about a central axis, the article does not address the critical relationship of the combustion bowl shape and the fuel injection path, nor other combustion chamber features, on the specific problems addressed by the subject invention.
A variety of piston designs have been disclosed including symmetrical bowl shaped recesses formed in the upper surface of the piston crown to achieve desired flow patterns within the combustion chamber formed in part by the piston. These bowl configurations are often referred to as “Mexican-hat” designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,967 discloses an articulated piston assembly including a crown containing a symmetrical combustion bowl in the top surface defined by a cone shaped central floor section which connects at its base to an arcuate surface of revolution coaxial with the central axis of the cone surface wherein the surface of revolution flares upwardly to join with the uppermost surface of the piston. The base of the cone shaped central floor section extends over no more than approximately 50% of the diameter of the bowl. Other similar piston designs are disclosed in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,075,147; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,865,841; 3,508,531; 4,242,948 and 5,029,563. However, none of these references disclose any critical size ranges or ratios for the disclosed combustion bowl and chamber designs, suggest the importance of the angle of the fuel spray from the spray orifices in relationship to the combustion bowl shape and specific distances between the piston and both the cylinder head and spray orifices. Thus, these patents fail to disclose that the combustion chamber and piston bowl have crucial dimensions and dimensional relationships that are required to achieve specific engine functionalities including low emissions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,112, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a piston having a crown containing a combustion bowl shaped to complement the injection fuel spray plume in a manner to maintain very low entrainment of soot in the lubrication oil of the engine and to maintain other engine emissions within acceptable ranges. However, this patent does not appreciate the specific combination of features and dimensions necessary to produce both NOx and particulates below the new regulated limits.
Despite the many examples of combustion chamber arrangements, including piston designs, contained in the prior art, the prior art does not appear to suggest an arrangement that creates the appropriate cooperation between the piston and an injector spray plume to minimize NOx emissions while effectively promoting the oxidation of particulates during combustion by controlling and directing combustion gases in a manner to achieve acceptably low exhaust emissions relative to the new regulated limits. A need, thus, exists for an engine and combustion chamber arrangement that is capable of achieving this combination of functionality.